M.O.D.O.K. vs. Scarlet Spider
M.O.D.O.K from Marvel (DENSIFY1) takes on Scarlet Spider from Marvel (TheTsundereQueen). Who will advance from the Second Round of the Silent Night Holiday Tournament!! Introduction M.O.D.O.K. then shrunk in size and emerged in the lab, before teleporting Yuuki Terumi’s body out of sight. M.O.D.O.K.: That was pathetic. Now another is challenging me. Time to wait for him to come. Scarlet Spider: Better said than done. The superhero landed on the laboratory floor as he prepares to fight M.O.D.O.K. M.O.D.O.K.: Ah Spider-Man’s substitute. What a delight. I can’t wait to destroy you. Scarlet Spider: Please, I am a quick study. M.O.D.O.K.: And an egotistical fool. HERE WE GO!!! Melee (Cues The Pit III) The corrupted intelligence headbutted Scarlet Spider away, then grabbed a rope, pulling him like a hook and smashing him down. Luckily, Scarlet Spider web shoot away as the monstrous attack smashed into the lab, sending debris everywhere. The spider hero aiming his webs back to blast M.O.D.O.K. with rapid-fire attacks. M.O.D.O.K.: Please! Is this amateur hour! Scarlet Spider from behind kicks him in the back and up into the air. He then proceeds to use webs and punches to send him to the ground. M.O.D.O.K. then gets up and prepares a laser beam and charges it up to strike Scarlet Spider. M.O.D.O.K.: It's going to take more than that to kill me. In the laboratory, they flew at each other, exchanging attacks with vigorous fury until they clashed mid-air, fist to fist. M.O.D.O.K.’s own hand emerged to smite Scarlet's, but he broke off from the clash just in time to evade it and kicked the corrupt intelligence down to the ground. He flew to where M.O.D.O.K. was and tried to barrage him with a web bomb. Scarlet Spider: Let's see if you like this!! Scarlet Spider then punches M.O.D.O.K. in the face as he is also pushed back from the web bomb detonation. Despite the attack, M.O.D.O.K. continues to attack the spider and sends him into the air where his lasers slam Scarlet Spider into the building. M.O.D.O.K.: How predictable!! Can you stand after that? Scarlet Spider: No, but I can crawl. Now here is a web in your eye, scumbag! Stunning the corrupt intelligence, it bought Scarlet Spider enough time to get back on the ground. To M.O.D.O.K. astonishment, Scarlet Spider recovered mid-air and was behind him. Scarlet Spider kicked him in the back of the head and ramming into him with a computer monitor, blasting the corrupt intelligence with an additional web for more damage. Scarlet Spider: Sadly for you, I am not as predictable as you think! Scarlet Spider uses his two webs to take two walls and smash his chair. M.O.D.O.K. then charges at Scarlet Spider trying to kill Scarlet Spider. Scarlet Spider then dodges the charge and then pulls out a spike with his web and launches at the corrupt intelligence. Right as Scarlet Spider would have turned M.O.D.O.K. into a pin cushion, his laser beams intercepted his spikes, forcing another clash. M.O.D.O.K.: By my calculations, you’ll be dead in seconds!! Scarlet Spider: In that time, you ran into my trap card M.O.D.O.K.: What!!! Scarlet Spider then uses the spiked web to cacoon himself. With a swift beatdown, he punches the corrupt intelligence multiple times, before he sends the web, which blows up, M.O.D.O.K. K.O. Scarlet Spider was also sent back by the blast as he heads towards the unconscious intelligence. Scarlet Spider: I told you I was unpredictable. Evil should never get in the way!! Now, who do I bring this big fella into? Scarlet Spider then looks around think of ideas of calling the X-Men or Spider-Man to handle the corrupt intelligence. He was going to be stuck for a while, but it was worth it. Results Winning Combatant: M.O.D.O.K.: 2 Scarlet Spider: 18 Winning Method: K.O.: 15 Death: 3 Details Follow Scarlet Spider’s Story Here More information can be found here Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Silent Night Holiday Tournament Category:Series themed DBX Fights Category:Disney themed DBX fight